<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernova by ThousandInk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200797">Supernova</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandInk/pseuds/ThousandInk'>ThousandInk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Swap (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'll probably update every month, Multi, Other, Season 3 Spoilers, Season 4 Spoilers, Slow Burn, Smut, Time travel or time loop? Can't decide, levimika - Freeform, levixmikasa, rivamika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandInk/pseuds/ThousandInk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was 6 years-old when he first met her.<br/>Mikasa was 15 when she first saw him.</p><p>Perhaps time started an endless game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a while since I wrote a fanfiction. I thought I will never have the chance to go back, but here I am lol, enjoy the fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Year 830</em>
</p><p>Levi shouldn’t have let that man touched his mother.</p><p>If he hadn’t been a pussy, his mother would not be dead by now. That man, who was an obvious brothel adventurer had this dirty aura around him that Levi, who longs for a clean space to live, can easily notice. Although nobody could really determine whether a sickness was just a plain cold or a serious matter in the underground, it could have still been avoided.</p><p>Levi has zero knowledge about medicine, not that the underground and their financial status will give them the luxury though. But the unpleasant smell of the surroundings and free rodents along the streets are enough for him to understand that this place was not the ideal <em>home</em>. He also finds coughing and sneezing quite displeasing. Every time he encounters a stranger with those unpleasant prodrome, he can’t help but to wince since he never bark to the point his heart will spill out. That is, with the exception of his body's defense mechanism of course.</p><p>The presence of a cat-sized rodent invaded his line of sight. Its fur matches the palette of the narrow rocks above the whole city illuminated by yellow-brown lights below. It will not disappoint his stomach if he remove that filthy skin and fry the meat in its thigh for sure.</p><p>If only he knew how to make fire.</p><p>
  <em>So hungry...</em>
</p><p>His mother had never let him touch the kitchen, curse or even roam around outside alone. It's understandable since drug dealings, child trafficking and thug war were very prone and almost legal in the underground. If it hadn’t for Vito, the bald man who often looks after him while his mother is <em>working</em> in one the brothel rooms, Levi will never know how to express words with great loathing.</p><p>It was supposed to be a secret, the nature of his mother’s job. Kuchel really tried her best to keep her son from the madness of the underground, but some things were just really meant to be slipped. At the very young age, Levi discovered the cost of the food on his table, that every grain of it came from the brothel’s dirty sheets. </p><p>
  <em>“The world will change you once you saw the true nature of it, Levi. It could place you in a very dangerous place, or worst, make you the danger itself where everyone is against you,” Kuchel said as she tucked her son into bed, “So never leave my side if you want to be neither. With me, you are protected.” </em>
</p><p>And so he did.</p><p>The door swung open, making a creak sound that draws his attention. A very tall man with a long, coarse-looking dark hair and large overcoat, took a friendly strides towards his mother's deathbed.</p><p>“Oi... oi... oi...” the man with an unfamiliar bowler hat said, “Damn, you’ve lost a ton of weight since last time, Kuchel.”</p><p>
  <em>Last time? He knows her?</em>
</p><p>“She’s dead,” his voice came out raspier than expected, probably because of dehydration.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>The intruder turned his head towards Levi. He has the appearance of a middle-aged man with a few wrinkles around his eyes, white button shirt fits his well-built body, dark trousers to hide his long legs and a cheap-- a gigantic pair of shoes. At first glance, you may say that this man has no ill intention and harmless. The blood shed on his clothes, however, didn't sit well on the aforementioned traits.</p><p>
  <em>He is a danger.</em>
</p><p>“And you? Are you alive?”</p><p>He didn’t respond. Maybe he could just pretend that he can't talk? But the problem is, he already did. </p><p>“Oi, Oi, gimme a damn break...You heard me don’tcha?”</p><p>All he sees is someone that could snap his neck any minute. Levi knew it by the look in his eyes and the way that his face wear a pronounced scowl. Hell, even his posture screams fatality.</p><p>He was <em>SCARED</em>.</p><p>Levi secretly longed for his mother’s protection.</p><p>
  <em>Mother...</em>
</p><p>“Kenny.”</p><p>The presence of a fairly tall, physically fit and well-toned woman suddenly popped up from the door, her pale skin matches her dead-gray eyes and short raven hair. She’s wearing a signature black scarf and below her lengthy light cardigan was a loose knight length white dress. If you will compare this girl to her accomplice, she was much... Cleaner. But her gloomy ambience sets something odd.</p><p>
  <em>But she’s beautiful. </em>
</p><p>They looked at each other for a good second before she decided to walk towards him.</p><p>“Oi! What are you doing?” The Kenny guy questioned with a threatening tone, but the girl didn’t even flinch a little.</p><p>Levi made an effort to look up once she reached a comfortable distance. She propped her palms on her knees to lean forward a little and took a good look of his appearance again now that she’s closer. Levi, on the other hand, can’t help but feel embarrassed and intimidated. What is she looking at?</p><p>“Are you hungry?” she asked, almost a whisper.</p><p>A moment.</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>She smiled, “Alright.”</p><p>His mother was always been the most beautiful in his eyes.</p><p>But this woman challenged it.</p><p>The woman pulled a bread inside her cardigan and hand it to him. Levi looked at it for a minute before questioning her intention through giving a confused look.</p><p>“Eat,” it was an order, but not demanding, “You are so skinny, you won't last if you starve for a day.”</p><p>Levi accepted the bread with his cleaner hand while his steel blue eyes are on her, “Arigatou,” he muttered, but didn’t eat it right away. Instead, he clasped it against his chest.</p><p>The woman straightened her posture, “This place is dead, you have to come with us.”</p><p>“Wait, what? That’s your intention all along?” Kenny said, incredulously.</p><p>Raven haired looked back from her shoulder, “I told you not to question my objectives.”</p><p>“I will not leave.”</p><p>Two sets of eyes turned back in his direction, one looks grateful and one looks confused.</p><p>“Why?” she asked.</p><p>Levi’s eyes averted on his mother’s direction, which is enough for the woman to understand.</p><p>A loud scoff escaped from Kenny’s mouth, “Heh, Kuchel. I told ya the horror of having a kid. Ya should’ve dropped that little boy.”</p><p>A thought suddenly came into Levi’s mind.</p><p>“Are you... my father?”</p><p>“Haaah?!”</p><p>“No,” the woman answered, calmly, “He’s not.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Levi lowered his gaze, not wanting to engage in any conversation anymore. He wished that the woman would just turn on her heel and leave him here alone to decompose. Although he appreciated her kindness, she's still a stranger with a suspicious company.</p><p>Without his mother, he is vulnerable, unsafe, and <em>dead</em>. </p><p>The woman kneeled and leaned her whole weight on her knees.</p><p>“Are you scared of me?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“You don’t trust me then?”</p><p>He didn’t answer.</p><p>Levi couldn’t hide his shock when the woman handed him a white cloth. Oh, how long has he been yearning for a clean handkerchief? He once asked his mother to buy one for him, but he was told that it was too expensive.</p><p>“They are not,” she said like she read his mind, “Take it. It was yours anyway.”</p><p>
  <em>Was?</em>
</p><p>He bit his lower lip as his body started to shiver, “Why?”</p><p>She tilted her head.</p><p>“The world is dangerous...” and I don’t want to be a danger, those were the unspoken words, “I don’t want to leave. If I'm going to die, then let me die in here.”</p><p>The raven haired woman looked at the white cloth, eyes were contemplating for a smart come back, only to end with a small smile.</p><p>“I get it now,” she whispered like she’s reminiscing something beautiful, “And here I thought I’m the brat between us.”</p><p>Levi blinked at the last part of her sentence.</p><p>The woman stood up and dampened the small portion of the cloth, “You are right, it was indeed dangerous and terrifying,” she agreed and walked back, “It was small... But this house is smaller,” she kneeled and gave his face gentle strokes using the cloth, “Don’t you have dreams?”</p><p>"Dreams?"</p><p>She hummed, "Dreams that will give you purpose to live and move forward."</p><p>Aside from his mother, only this woman had the audacity to touch him. He should shove her hand away, shove these intruders away from their residence, but her gentleness and serene smile were forbidding him, like he was compelled by some sort of witchcraft.</p><p>She halted from cleaning and reached for his free hand, “This is a cruel world,” she placed the cloth on his palm and enclosed it with his fingers, “And yet... so beautiful.”</p><p>Her grip on his knuckle tightened, “I can’t promise that I will always be at your side to protect you.” She looked back at his mother, “That will only make you hopeful and weak.”</p><p>Levi’s mouth gaped a little, he was ready to argue when he realized that she was right.</p><p>“But one thing that I can assure you is that. I could lead you to the place where you really belong,” her eyes were determined, “It was a half-baked pledge, I know. But someone thought me that everything is uncertain, and choices are made to face the consequences. So...”</p><p>She offered her hand, her eyes were now inviting.</p><p>“Would you like me to end this drama so that the old man behind us could stop scoffing for every 5 minutes already?”</p><p>“Glad ya know!”</p><p>And just like that, he was sold.</p><p>“Who... Who are you?” He asked.</p><p>The woman gave him a smile, something like nostalgia entering her gaze.</p><p>“It’s Mikasa,” she answered with a salute, her right knuckle was against her sternum and the other was on her back.</p><p>His eyes widened when an unfamiliar image suddenly flashes through his mind. But just like how it appeared suddenly, the image disappeared before he comprehend anything.</p><p>
  <em>What was that?</em>
</p><p>“How about you?" </p><p>There was a moment before he answered. The question seems rhetorical in his ears, like it was just for formality, like it has been asked by her already. Like...</p><p>Like she already knew the answer all along.</p><p>"Levi..." but he answered, anyway, "Only Levi."</p><p>She nodded. Again, like she knew.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll probably update next month. I'm sorry that the Chapter 1 was pretty short, don't worry the succeeding will be longer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally finished the second chapter. LMAO, it's a miracle, really. By the way, dedicated to RM discord bangers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Year 835</em>
</p><p>Levi was eleven when he realized that he was born to stand beside Mikasa.</p><p>It took him five long years to discover it. All those brutal physical trainings with Kenny, his illegal ODM sessions with Mikasa during her visit (which is once or twice a month), and all those shared <em>necessary</em> information about the society and military details above the underground were taught to him as if it was meant to be.</p><p>All of it, because she trusts <em>him</em>. Which is... A big mystery.</p><p>The start of realization came from a strange dream. He once dreamt of killing titans beyond the walls. He wasn’t alone though, there were unfamiliar voices leaping from his left and right. Metal-like scent of blood filled the air, abandoned blades were scattered in every site of the battlefield, and numerous body segments were left to rot, but not forgotten.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t you have dreams?”</em>
</p><p>Levi cut the thread using his pocketknife to disconnect it from his newly, knitted white handkerchief. It’s funny how he prioritized the little cloth over the small bruise on his left cheek, he can’t stand an open wound being exposed for long since microbes lurks almost <em>everywhere</em>. Maybe because he can’t dry his face with Kenny’s dirty fabrics and this handkerchief was his only trusted, <em>clean</em> cloth.</p><p>“Ya have all the time in the world for useless knitting, yet can’t even lift a pan to fill your stomach?”</p><p>It was one of those rare moments in time when Levi felt a sense of not giving a fuck.  Perhaps, he was already used to it­? Kenny’s drunk antics, empty death threats, and mind cracking snores that give him a hard time to sleep. Or maybe, he was just too pissed to fight him because Kenny threw him in a gang fight first thing in the morning.</p><p>Kenny pulled a chair across him, propping his folded arms on its backrest. Levi knew that the old man intended to slam his long legs on the table to push his buttons. Tables are made for food, not for foot. That’s one of his simple rules (or, more likely, a favor) since they started to live together.</p><p>“Kenny.”</p><p>“Whatcha gonna do about it, kid?” Kenny said with a shrug, obviously taunting him. The old man, even lifted his other leg to put it on his other one, “Ya want to cut my legs? Try to land a punch on me first.”</p><p>With the intent to kill, Levi reached for his pocket knife and pierced it on Kenny’s leg.</p><p>Kenny <em>barely</em> dodged it.</p><p>“Keep your feet off the table,” there’s a finality in his voice, “Isn’t that the same pair you’ve stepped on a shit with?”</p><p>“Hah? What do ya mean shit?”</p><p>“The <em>OTHER</em> day shit, Kenny. Near Kato’s brothel house.”</p><p>“Nah, can’t remember.”</p><p>His eyes made an alarming squint when Kenny rubbed the damn boots on the marble floor, on the <em>GODDAMN-newly-scrubbed </em>marble floor<em>.</em></p><p>“Care to elaborate? Maybe ya are right, I’m getting old.”</p><p>He was right about being done with Kenny’s midlife crisis, but he didn’t say he will tolerate his unsanitary behavior. Never.</p><p>Despite his irritation and an overwhelming desire to wipe the stupid smug smile off Kenny’s face, he pushed himself up to disinfect his face. He will deal with the ashes, rocks and other shits that Kenny littered.</p><p><em>I will burn those fucking boots later.</em> He mentally noted.</p><p>The state of the kitchen when Levi arrived was bare and it led him back to Kenny’s statement earlier about cooking. Well, what would you expect from an 11-year old little man and an old slob who are living together, an everyday buffet? Levi huffed at the thought. As if the entrepreneurs would be kind enough to donate buffet and as if Kenny will give him the luxury to eat a supper without a poison in it. Aside from bread with molds and not thoroughly filtered water, underground has not much to offer when it comes to food. It will not surprise Levi if someone will commit cannibalism.</p><p>He frowned at the term, the desire to wash his face grew more either.</p><p>“Isn’t this the pocket knife that Mikasa gave to ya?” Kenny asked from the living room, he gropes the blade calculatedly to feel its sharpness, “Pretty sharp I see. Ya really treasure everything she gives.”</p><p>Levi winced when the water touched his face.</p><p>“If I’m not mistaken, she gave this for your 11<sup>th </sup>birthday?”</p><p>“10<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p>“Hn, yeah. She didn’t visit for your 11<sup>th</sup> last December, the brat must be really busy with her <em>little mission.</em>”</p><p>Levi paused from drying his face.</p><p>Mission?</p><p>
  <em>"Dreams that will give you purpose to live and move forward."</em>
</p><p>Is she chasing... A certain dream?</p><p>One minute Levi had been in front of the sink, pausing from his wound disinfecting business. And the next minute he was gone.</p><p>There.</p><p>Gone.</p><p>No flash of light. No rainbows. No cliché <em>poof! </em>Just a clear cut of dimensions.</p><p>He found himself in an enormous... Boat that is made up of metal. His feet on the deck. He’d been leaning on the sink when it happened and so he had bent down suddenly on the rusty railings.</p><p>Levi stood straightly, dazed, not believing any of it was real. Wondering if this was some hallucination. Wondering if Kenny knocked him off for fun. Wondering if this was the end of the world.</p><p>And then he had seen it: the biggest explosion he had ever seen. Each blast was more powerful than the previous one, brighter, more colorful... It extended out into the void, like it was connecting something... <em>Everything</em>.</p><p>Levi realized that the large boat was not on the water, it’s floating in the nothingness. He was not sure if it is moving or the direction of the explosions was just messing with him.</p><p>
  <em>What the actual hell is this?</em>
</p><p>And then... There was a voice.</p><p>
  <em>“When I saw how painful your expression was during your first birth. I already had one thing in mind to save you. I didn’t know why you agreed to another level of slavery, you didn’t owe the king anything unlike us, his warriors. Perhaps it’s because he gave you purpose? The little girl who stole my heart with her innocent smile, the girl who freed the swines from getting slaughtered, and the girl who took on the world with her titan power.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t know how much you know about my whereabouts, we never had a talk even though we are on the same table or the same room. Maybe because slaves are not free to be friends either? Or maybe we were just afraid what will the king think.”</em>
</p><p><em>“But that night... That one night where two slaves were having an affair right behind the king’s throne was so ethereal. Our clothes fell forgotten around us. God knows how I love seeing myself in your glassy eyes. </em> <em>I was happy, you were happy, we were free. At the moment, at least. Because on the very next day, we both met our end. I threw my blade that is meant to protect the king to end your suffering and I faced execution for killing you, the greatest weapon of our nation.”</em></p><p>
  <em>"Till death, we dedicated our hearts for our duty. Just what kind of curse did the world fell upon us? Why it has to be us? Why do we have to serve? Is it because someone has to do it? And WE are that someone? The long list of questions goes on. I thought it was too early for us, but it was actually too late, not our relationship but the time. Time killed us, our talk, our touch, our smiles. I've never been so mad."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That night and that day, we collided because we both listened. Never knew we would be able to made something, a <strong>where</strong> that is equally, or possibly, powerful than the paths. I may be too conclusive, too attached, too romantic to say this, but for me, it’s ours. Not for you, not for me, not for the king, and not for all the future shifters and whole world to see."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It's OURS, this is OURS. Time can't reach us in here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This... Is the secret story we created.”</em>
</p><p>And then there was another voice, a familiar one.</p><p><em>“I’m fine, Heishichou,”</em> she said, her voice was naturally cold, but now, it sounded like a dry ice, <em>“Rest. It’s my turn now.”</em></p><p>Like she’s pleading.</p><p>Without the right words.</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>Just like how he disappeared, he re-appeared again without any warning. What explosion? What metal boat? What rusty railings? What void? Guess what? They never existed!</p><p>“Mikasa...”</p><p>Of all the shits and turns Levi had accounted for in his endless gang fight, he could honestly say he had never imagined an outcome quite like this. And he was not sure how he felt about this sudden visit.</p><p>It’s her. The girl who made several promises. The girl who’s chasing a mysterious dream.</p><p>“Looks like the big sissy finally decided to visit the lonely turd, aren’t ya happy?” Kenny chimed to ruin the reunion, “Ya two are staring for 3 minutes now. I could have had my lunch in front of you if I didn’t brag in.”</p><p>Bastard.</p><p>“Are you hungry?”</p><p>Levi was not sure. For all his intimidating aura, even he had failed to outpace communication, especially to this woman. She held no power, strength yes, but she never offended him, not even scolded him. There was only her and her puzzling existence.</p><p><em>“What is your goal, Mikasa?”</em> the unspoken words.</p><p>“No,” he answered.</p><p>She hummed and then turn her back on him, her cue of <em>‘Pack up.’</em></p><p>Mikasa averted her head to Kenny, "I already talked to Uri, the heir is now decided. You might as well want to assist him today."</p><p>A rare moment, Kenny became serious.</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"Rod's eldest," Mikasa answered, "Frieda."</p><p>"I see," Kenny murmured as he watched Levi wrapped his gear around him, "If that's the case then I'll take my leave. Oi Levi! Don't wait for me and find yar own food for later!"</p><p>Levi just gave him an oblivious stare before nodding.</p><p>"Have ya talked to the girl?" Kenny asked while fixing his bowler hat.</p><p>"Later," Mikasa said, afraid of spilling more while wrapping the ODM around her waist, "She needs rest to absorb what I'm about to discuss."</p><p>Minutes have passed, Mikasa and Levi are on the air together, leaving smoke on every direction they take. With destination unknown, Mikasa continued to lead the way.</p><p><em>Her hair was shorter</em>. He thought.</p><p>They soon descended in an unfamiliar space, there was a dim entrance of a cavern just five steps away from where they are standing.</p><p>“The speed of your switching-” Mikasa paused for a moment, not sure what she’ll say next, “It was a massive improvement, I’m guessing that you practiced while I was away?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said, hands were on the ODM, “Kenny keep bitching about it, saying that it looks too heavy for me.”</p><p>“Hn,” she looked back at him while they are walking, “Was it because of your height?”</p><p>For some reasons, that made him frown.</p><p>“Is there something wrong with my height?”</p><p>She shrugged and faced their way in the cavern again. It’s getting dimmer and the space was smaller than the entrance so he could hear her little mumbles. He was sure that he heard a <em>“midget” </em>or along those lines<em>. </em>That made him confused, he was still young,  of course, his height wouldn't be that promising to society's standard... yet. </p><p>That didn’t matter though, he could still grow as long as he get enough-</p><p>“Sunlight?”</p><p>He was about to say vitamins from food, but everybody knows that sunlight was the greatest supplement.</p><p>Was he hallucinating again?</p><p>At the very center of the cavern was a large, parted earth. Beyond that was the clear blue sky he always yearns to see. There were no clouds to hide the sun though, it was freely sharing its warmth to the society that’s living above.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Mikasa asked as she stands right at the center of the cave.</p><p>Levi looked at her, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>She smiled and looked up, politely greeting the equally bright sun with a small smile.</p><p>Levi tried to relax and closed his eyes, listening to the possible sounds of wildlife beyond that parted earth. He tried to catch footsteps of harmful spine eating creatures, looking for their next meal. He drifted off on the edge of consciousness.</p><p>A fresh breeze picked up, and he suddenly froze. There was nothing, and it was enough.</p><p>For now.</p><p>“Let me see the fruit of Kenny’s hard training,” she randomly stated, “Let’s spar in here.”</p><p>
  <em>Is she for real? In an uneven terrain like this?</em>
</p><p>Of all the places they could’ve sparred into, it inconveniently had to be in a cavern.  Actually, the setting was not his main concern, but the possible bruises and sweat he will probably get from this. Water is expensive, Kenny will not let him take a bath.</p><p>Mikasa took a tentative step towards him.</p><p>“You brought me here to spar?” Levi spoke.</p><p>“I have to.”</p><p>Again, with those confusing words.</p><p>She sprinted towards him, releasing a perfect jump in the air like time allowed her to cheat the physics of gravity. Eyes were wild and too ghastly to look at. Her hair blew spirally to show more of her feminine features.</p><p>Levi was quick to read her move and walk backwardly, he used his ODM to counter and shift her into his advantage. She quickly did a back handspring dodging out of the way. The space is a little bit fucked up for long term dodging, he could do the offense but defense? Not sure.</p><p>He had his answer soon enough when Mikasa used her own ODM to him. Levi, not trusting his speed, used his gear to evade this time. He unsatisfyingly, landed on a rock formation at the near center of the cave, not knowing what he will do next.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>“This is not a spar,” Levi said.</p><p>“You used your ODM first.”</p><p>“Shall we remove them then?”</p><p>“Too late for that. But no,” Mikasa pointed her index finger on him, “Treat the ODM as weights, that will improve your speed.”</p><p>He had to devise a plan, but first he needed to know how to fucking stand without slipping. He had to somehow get her out of balance too, but she seems veteran.  Mikasa sprinted again, her right knuckle aiming for god knows what part of his face. He knew he would have to step up her attacks eventually, but he needed her closer. Timing is also a factor for the plan to work, there was no room for error.</p><p>Mikasa intended to land her fist on his right cheek, but Levi dodged it by simply siding his face and catching it with his small palm. And boy, heaven knows how heavy her blow was, it could snap his shoulder if he is an ordinary 11-year old boy.</p><p>But Levi was not just an ordinary little boy.</p><p><em>“Bold of you to catch my fist.”</em>  Were the expected comments of Levi from her but she didn’t say it. Instead, she hummed and add weight on her knuckle.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>Levi didn't waste another ten seconds to release the growing tension between their fighting fists, making her stagger a bit. He aimed for her nape, but the taller woman managed to block it by grabbing his leg. He already anticipated it so her small victory didn't last, he used the weight of her ODM into his advantage.</p><p>Mikasa landed on her back, Levi raised his left foot to kick her stomach, but she caught it with her palm. This time, she’s the one who’s struggling. He tried to retreat it so he could sway another powerful kick on her, but she didn’t let his ankle go.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, that was a mistake.</em>
</p><p>When Mikasa saw he realized his mistake, she pulled herself up, both hands are now on his right leg that made him slipped and land on his ass.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Both huffed and jumped away from each other. This time, more calculating and more determined.</p><p>“Are we seriously keeping the ODM?” Levi asked again, his breath was ragged.</p><p>“I’ll consider it, but I’m the only one who’s going to remove the ODM in here.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This is a test, YOUR test.”</p><p>“You are clearly on the advantage without the gears to be honest.”</p><p>“I’m not fool enough to underestimate Kenny’s pride,” Mikasa said as she unclasped her ODM from her sides, “You even managed to knock me on my back. Have some fate, you’ve been training under a serial killer for 4 years now.”</p><p>“Was there something to be proud of?”</p><p>“We are being too talkative,” Mikasa tied her short hair into a small bun, some of it was too short to be tied so it looked a little mess, “Focus.”</p><p>Between dodging, jumping and attacking, Levi was quickly getting fatigued because of the ODM, plus Mikasa’s increased speed. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to hold her off anymore. He had to do something quick.</p><p>He saw an opening when she failed to land one punch to him for five consecutive blows. He flew past her assaults, barely dodging them effectively and readying his leg to land a powerful blow. He also learned that Mikasa was better with her right hand, he could do both so he had to use his left hand to unmatched her.  </p><p>He spun and she automatically dodged it, it was too late for her to realize that it was a fake and he landed his leg on her stomach, painfully. He spun again while his right knee was keeping her from stumbling position, this time it was not fake. Mikasa blocked it using her crossed lower arm for defense, her head jolted with a feral expression written all over her face as her fingers wrapped lock around his two ankles.</p><p>“Tch,” he uttered when he realized his mistake again.</p><p>“You must understand,” Mikasa took a step back, bringing his two limbs with her, “To be untouchable,” she flipped him into his front, “You have to know the pain of being hit first.”</p><p>“I still have my ODM,” his voice was sarcastic. This is him, exposing the injustice.</p><p>"Things are worst above, complaining? It's unnecessary."</p><p>She pressed his hand on his back. He struggled, but it was futile. </p><p>“Enough,” Mikasa said, she released her hold on him not long after, “I think I’ve seen enough.”</p><p>And just like that, their spar ended. She didn’t praise him, she didn’t mention the areas that needed improvement either. He did the same. He didn’t thank her, nor give a comment for her flawless messy bun. They just sat in there, catching their breaths and feeling the little bless of sunlight from the hole.</p><p>“Can you read this for me?”</p><p>A brown shabby book was offered to him. Confused by her sudden shift from physical training to reading session, he accepted the book.</p><p>It was thicker than Kenny’s skull and older than Vito’s mustache, aside from the fact that the contents look too <em>controversial</em> for the King’s liking, there’s nothing special about the book. There are only strange illustrations, settings that are too fictional for him to believe.</p><p>“Which part?”</p><p>“Here,” Mikasa pointed the one under the illustration of the ocean<em>. </em>According to the short description of the book, the majority of the world is covered in a body of water called ocean. What’s more, it says that it was made up of salt water.</p><p>“Isn’t this illegal?” Levi said, Mikasa raises an eyebrow at him before eyeing the ODM.</p><p>Right.</p><p>He decided to change his question, “Where did you get this?” </p><p>Mikasa smiled, a very warm one.</p><p>“From a friend, just read it for me.”</p><p>“Out loud?”</p><p>“No need.”</p><p>Levi gave her an odd look for a good ten seconds before complying with her request.</p><p>
  <em>What is it in the sea life which is so powerful in its influence? It whispers in the wind of the veldt, it hums in the music of the tropical night. Above all it is there to the man who holds the night watch alone at sea. </em>
</p><p>“It is the sense of things done, of things endured, of meanings not understood...” Mikasa whispered as if she knows where exactly his eyes are, like she knows how fast he could read.</p><p>
  <em>The secret of the deep silence, which is of eternity, which the heart cannot speak.</em>
</p><p>“Who the hell is Warington?” Levi asked, eyes are still on the book.</p><p>“I don’t know, someone?”</p><p>“Your friend didn’t bother to tell you?”</p><p>“I was not interested,” Mikasa murmured, not disputing his claim, “I’ve always thought that he and <em>him</em> have always shared the same understanding. I always feel left out.”</p><p>Mikasa tilted her heads up towards the heavens, one hand clasped into something that Levi failed to notice earlier, a necklace, <em>a key </em>dangling around her neck. She pressed that into her chest and he couldn’t contain the admiration he was feeling. She looks ethereal, with that hand on her sternum, just like the first time they met, that salute like she's dedicating something, like a prayer that he wants to...</p><p>Protect?</p><p>Keep?</p><p>Could be either or neither. But the context of <em>having the sight of her for himself only</em> kind of fits.</p><p>“Levi...”</p><p>It was not the first time, but it felt like it was.</p><p>What is this? Why does he feel like the world became so young? Why did he forget that there’s greed, jealousy, violence, and <em>hunger</em> when she mentioned his name? Why did he forget that they are on the brink of extinction? Why did he forget that she was his companion?</p><p>Is she a goddess? A devil? A mage? A warrior? The long ass list of possibilities just goes on.</p><p>“No matter what happens, promise me you will get out of here,” it was not a request, it was a command, “That way, you’ll find your purpose.”</p><p>
  <em>“It was small... But this house is smaller.”</em>
</p><p>The underground has been always just small as his old home. Mikasa was right, he can never find what he is truly looking for if he die in here.</p><p>“She’ll be born soon...” she whispered.</p><p>Levi's brows furrowed.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>She didn’t answer this time.</p><p>After a few minutes, they decided to leave. It’s past lunch time and Levi was starving, he might as well take a nap. Kenny won’t be home till midnight based on his and Mikasa’s conversation earlier.</p><p>“I have to go somewhere, you know the way back right?” Mikasa said once they left the cavern.</p><p>Levi shoved the little disappointment he felt and nod, “Of course.”</p><p>Mikasa nodded, “Off you go.”</p><p>At some point, the dream began stretching into his mind again, the dark swallowing his world up from behind his eyelids. As he readied his ODM to fly, his thoughts were on the exact date when she’ll visit him again.</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>Metal blue orbs met black pearls. He was right about the whack communication, but that doesn’t mean that there’s no connection between him and this woman. Something that only he or, possibly, she only knew. It could be familial, mutual understanding, respect.</p><p>Or something else entirely.</p><p>“Mikasa?”</p><p>It was like they were waiting who will crumble first. There was nothing in Mikasa’s screenings that suggested she was fragile by any means, and Levi was the same since he was her mirror. But it didn’t stop him from assuming things- words that she might say. Will she thank him for no reason? Will she finally praise him for his improvement? A good luck? A <em>‘take care’</em>? Or the overused <em>‘nothing’</em>?</p><p>Because that was just like her.</p><p>“Don’t worry too much,” she said, almost a whisper.</p><p>She didn’t disappoint.</p><p>“I won’t,” he said before fleeing.</p><p>If only he knew that would be their last talk, he would’ve asked about what thing he shouldn’t be worried about.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>